


The Skywalker Home for Foster Children (And Gen. Organa's Son)

by bukkunkun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Children, Childhood Trauma, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Parent Han Solo, I Really Just Wanted Kid!TFA Sorry, I mixed up a whole lotta timelines and themes for this it's a mess and i'm sorry, Kid Fic, Leia Is A Jedi Master and I am Happy, Luke Skywalker Is Kinda Vague Here, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Puppy Love, Self-Indulgent, Very Little Goes Wrong, no one dies, none of these tags are helpful and i am Sorry, sort of, the fluff will come much much later, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three children (and an Astromech droid) find themselves in need of a new home, and Han Solo knows exactly where to put them.</p><p>It's not like he hated coming back home to them, it was what happens after he was avoiding.</p><p>A TFA Kid Fic, with messed up, mismatched canon and timelines, young!Luke, Leia, and Han, and lots more non-canon things that I will do my best to explain in the notes. Really I wrote this for children interacting with Luke. And the Skysolos. Can't forget the Skysolos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breaking Out

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on a whim because i was thinking about 5y.o. rey struggling with her r's like
> 
> "my name is wey." and luke jsut cryin about it and it grew into this monstrosity oh dear lord i have so many things to fix but jsut take this i hope you enjoy it idk what i was doing with this
> 
> for suggestions pls don't hesitate to contact me via here or [my tumblr askbox](bukkun.tumblr.com/ask) thanks
> 
> i didn't think i'd be here, actual sw trash but my father has never been happier to share an interest with me and i'm gonna treasure the shit out of my dad so i don't end up like look groundrunner/kyle lauren/layout oregano/lana del rey/anyone else who had daddy issues
> 
> bukkun out

This wasn’t how it was supposed to go.

He was panting, hard, his hands shaking, sweaty palms sliding off the cold metal of the blaster in his hands, and he wished he had his mother’s flying gloves on again. He wished he was flying again. Away from all this, back on his mother’s lap, giggling as the X-Wing looped and turned, cheering every time she shot a target clean out of the sky, completely unaware of the danger they were in, unaware of the likelihood of death, unaware of how frightened she actually was, behind that grin she flashed him as they flew.

He was only 14, for goodness’ sake.

He turned, quickly, pressing his back _hard_ against the wall, to hide from Stormtroopers heading his way, and he didn’t know what to do. His eyesight was shaking, his world was spinning with fear, but he _knew_ he had to save those two children stuck in that hangar, he _knew_ it was the right thing to do, but—

He wasn’t sure if he was going to make it through this. _Alive_.

He’d never felt so scared before.

He held his breath for what felt like the longest time, and when the footsteps had passed, he stole across the corridor again, his mother’s leather jacket flying behind him like a cloak he believed kept him safe, and soon he was in familiar territory again.

He knew these halls.

He knew those voices, in the distance.

Prison block 32. Interrogation, and Torture Division.

They were too young to be any war prisoners. They were there to answer _questions_ about a certain missing boy pilot by the name of Poe Dameron.

They were Finn and Rey, and they were too damn young to be on this damn planet.

And _he_ was Poe Dameron, ace boy pilot of virtually anything (TIE Fighters included), 14 years old, and also too damn young to be holding a plane joystick, let alone a Stormtrooper blaster.

He _needed_ to get them out of there.

He could hear one of them crying. Poe realised with a sinking gut that it was little Rey. Somehow the image of Finn, older by only two or three years, give or take, hugging the little girl close did nothing to help him feel any better.

In fact, his gut sank only that much faster.

He had no time to think, just act.

His legs carried him down the corridor of the prison block faster than he thought he could, what with them being made of jelly all of a sudden, but his mother had always told him something he’ll never forget.

 _The Force will always be with you_.

Even if he wasn’t Force-sensitive, he just… _knew_ it would be there. Knew it would keep him safe. And as long as he was doing the right thing, it would never leave his side.

Poe hurried into the block, just in time to see the door slide open to reveal a wide-eyed Finn, eyes shining with tears as in his arms a howling Rey leaned over his shoulder in a fireman carry. The teen’s eyes widened, and his world narrowed down to these two children, Rey, not a day older than five, and Finn, probably around seven or eight—they were precious. They needed to be protected.

(Hell, _he_ needed protecting too, but he was older. He was _responsible_.)

He pulled Finn into a tight hug, half-minding crushing Rey between them as he pulled her down to fit in his arms, and he realised she’d stopped screaming to look up at him, eyes wide and cheeks wet with the tears streaking down her face.

“Poe,” she gasped, clinging to his neck, as Finn buried his face in his chest, shaking, and Poe looked to see writhing Stormtroopers and unclasped restraints in the middle of the torture room. Poe’s eyes widened in shock, instinctively holding the children tighter to himself.

“What happened here?” he choked out, letting Rey bury her face in his neck as she cried.

“Rey,” Finn answered, his voice soft, his breath a dot in the cacophony of Rey’s sobs into the skin of his neck. “Rey did this. I don’t know how, but she—”

“The Force.” Poe breathed. “Oh, Makers, you have the Force.”

“Fowse?” Rey’s words were slurred by her tears and by the tooth she was missing, and if the situation wasn’t so dire it would have endeared Poe to the sound of it.

Unfortunately, there was no time to think about how cute Rey was right now.

“C’mon, you two, I’m getting you both out of here.” He declared, pulling away to look at them, and the relief on their faces felt like a bucket of cool water poured over him.

His hands had stopped shaking. Good.

“Finn, can I trust you to keep carrying Rey on your back? No matter what happens.”

Finn tried to look as serious as he could, but ended up looking a little cross-eyed, and his salute was crooked. Poe smiled at that fondly, and gave him a mock salute back, and he knew it was nothing like the way his parents did it, but it was enough.

“I’ll do my best, Poe.” He replied, and turned to gesture for the little girl to climb on his back. Rey cast Poe an uneasy look, but he simply nodded at her encouragingly, and she carefully let Finn carry her piggyback.

“Hold on to him tight, okay?” Poe told her, patting her hair (and carefully not messing her hair up—she’d been proud of what she’d managed to do, she’d declared, when they first met in the cell they’d been shoved in together) reassuringly. “Finn, on my back.”

Finn climbed on his back, hands tightly holding on, and Poe could feel both Rey’s small feet and Finn’s feet slide into the belt buckled around his waist as a harness. He took a deep breath, and stood up carefully, lifting both children off the ground, one hand around their feet for support, and the other awkwardly holding the blaster in his hand.

This was dangerous, he thought to himself. Finn and Rey would weigh him down, slow him down too much, and he wouldn’t be able to use the blaster, but it was the best way, he knew, of getting them out of there.

He couldn’t risk letting either one of them lag behind.                   

“Poe, where’s BB-8?” Rey asked, worry pregnant in her voice, and he _froze_ in realization.

Oh, no. He’d been too preoccupied with finding Finn and Rey again, making sure they were alive, that he’d forgotten his childhood buddy. The Astromech droid that had been with him since he was a baby, his best friend before anyone else, dear good old BB-8.

He _had_ to find it too. BB-8 had been his mother’s, and now it was his.

“I’ll go find it, don’t worry,” he opted to say. He had no idea where his droid was, but the Force would. He knew it would be there to help him. It _had_ to. “Both of you ready?” he asked, forcing a confident tone into his voice.

“Poe, are you gonna be okay?” Finn asked, and he did his best to grin, even if the kids couldn’t see him.

“I’m the Resistance’s Ace Boy Pilot, Finn, told you that. I’ll find BB-8, _and_ a way out of here.”

That made Finn smile, and Rey stop sniffling.

“I’ll save you both, I promise.”

* * *

Some promise _that_ turned out to be.

Under heavy fire, with a panicking Astromech BB model on his lap, Poe grit his teeth as he tried to figure out the controls on the TIE fighter they’d stolen, panicked, as behind him, Finn and Rey scrambled to get the guns working. The shields were up, at least, but they were running out, _fast_ , and Poe knew he _had_ to get into the air _now_ or neither of them were going to make it.

He resisted the urge to punch the console, and fought the angry, hot tears prickling the corners of his eyes, as BB-8 beeped comfortingly at him.

And they’d come so far, too. He hadn’t needed the blaster on their way out, having gone through the tunnels beneath the floor, and the vents above the ceiling, so he’d left it behind somewhere in the twisting secrets of the Starkiller base. They found BB-8 on the way to the hangar, rolling around panicked, with Empire droids running after it. A restraining bolt was right on top of its head. Poe remembered being filled with so much _anger_ that he’d tore it off with his bare hands, and BB-8’s beeps sounded incredibly grateful.

Now, they were stuck _here_. The TIE fighter his mother had showed him how to fly was an older version to this. He wasn’t sure what to do.

He almost very nearly cried, then and there, but he didn’t. Forced himself not to, for the sake of the two children behind him. He could get through this. He _promised_.

Behind him Rey and Finn managed to start getting the turret working and their panicked yelling only served to skyrocket Poe’s heart rate.

“Poe! We need to fly!”

“I’m trying,” he yelled back, and with his gut stuck to the bottom of his soles, he jabbed one of the biggest buttons on the console, and pulled back the plane joysticks.

The TIE fighter plane shot backwards, slamming them into the wall across the hangar. BB-8 screamed, and he heard Finn yell out in pain, and he started to turn to apologize, when Rey yelled, “He’s okay! Just fly!”

And just like that he swallowed his fear down, and throttled the engines. They were getting _out_ of here.

Poe shot the TIE out of the hangar, breathing heavily as he fought to control the oversensitive controls. Just a little push here, the ship careens there. A little tug here and they’re wobbling in the air. BB-8 chastised him gently for losing his cool, and he _knew_ he was messing up badly. He knew he was good enough to figure out these controls, but it’d been a long day, and damn it, he was just a kid, he couldn’t _do_ this.

Behind him, Rey and Finn were noisily working in tandem to shoot down whatever was going after them, and Poe appreciated the noise. It let him know they were okay.

BB-8 beeped sadly, and pressed up against him apologetically, and a shaky smile made its way to his lips as he leant on BB-8, his arms unavailable for a hug.

“I can do this,” he whispered, and BB-8 beeped its agreement.

He took a deep breath.

“Hang on, you two, we’re hitting the atmosphere!”

He felt a thump behind him, and he knew it was Finn hugging Rey tight to himself, leaning back as close as he can to Poe, and without a second thought, with what felt like a ghost guiding his wrist, he practically punched a blue button on the side of the console, jabbing a set of coordinates long-memorised into the number console when he was prompted.

Still within the Starkiller atmosphere, Poe Dameron hit the TIE’s Hyperdrive, and with a loud boom, jumped right out of the base, and into the vast space above them.

He breathed a sigh of relief, BB-8 cheering, and behind him, he could hear Finn and Rey cheering, and then he felt two arms hug each of his. He smiled, and turned to smile at them both, chuckling at how they were practically squashed together in the gunner’s side of the cockpit.

“See?” he chuckled, “Told you I’d save you.”

“Thanks, Poe,” Finn smiled brightly, and his heart felt warm, having saved them from certain death, and he opened his mouth to reply—

When the ship jarred, and he felt his head hit something.

Before his world turned to black, he belatedly realised—

He’d forgotten to get the warp space coordinates down first.


	2. On the Falcon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han has a heart of gold, he really does.
> 
> Deep, deep, _deep_ down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part of a two-chapter upload eyyyyy

Poe woke up to the sight of a slightly worn ceiling of a bed pod, and the feeling of a splitting headache running down into mild numbness from the top of his head to the back of his skull.

Maybe he was dead, he thought, but then again, death probably didn’t feel like an axe splitting your head metaphorically. Slowly he started sitting up, only to be protested by a soft growl of a Wookiee.

He turned his head, wincing, to see a brown-furred Wookiee looking down at him, and gently, he laid his huge paw on Poe’s arm.

The Wookiee growled softly again, but his accent was too thick, and Poe wasn’t very well-versed in many languages besides Basic and Binary—and _oh, makers_ , BB-8. Where was his BB-8? Finn? Rey?

“I’m sorry,” he said, trying to get up, “I need to find—”

“Poe!”

Twin voices, shaking with worry and relief, had Poe sitting up abruptly, much to the Wookiee’s chagrin, and he was immediately rushed into by a pair of weepy children, Finn burying his face immediately into Poe’s jacket (a habit Poe was beginning to recognise as one Finn slips into whenever seeing Poe again after separation, no matter how brief or prolonged) and Rey crying into the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around both of them, sighing deeply. Behind the two children, rolling after them and beeping up a storm of worry, was BB-8, heading straight for him to slam into the foot of the bed pod, earning it a yell of protest from the Wookiee. Poe only laughed, and reached down to pet its head.

“Are you two okay?” He asked worriedly, just in time for a young man to step into the room they were in, smirking slightly and leaning against the doorway. Poe looked at him worriedly, but the Wookiee seemed to be fine with him. His mother told him Wookiee were a fine lot, were protective of children, and with this man in the room and the Wookiee calm, it was safe to assume this man had saved him, Finn and Rey.

“You’ve got some fine flying skills, kid,” the man drawled, his Basic tinged with something a little more familiar than Kasyyykian speak. Corellian. “Flying that model of a TIE fighter? The Rebels would be scrambling for you.” He chuckled. “And you’re just a kid. How old are you? 17? 18?”

Poe was dazed, confused at how casual the man was, and replied without thinking.

“14, sir.”

The man dropped the blaster he’d been toying with. Poe hoped it wasn’t loaded.

“What?” He hissed, and the Wookiee spoke up. The man looked conflicted, but mostly horrified, and he ran his hand down his face. “I know, Chewie, I know. Jeez.” He sighed, heavily sitting down next to the Wookiee to peer at Poe with a distressed look on his face. Finn and Rey let go of him to turn to look at the man, confused, as BB-8 beeped its agreement.

“What’s wrong with Poe, Mr. Solo?” Finn asked, and the man scowled and shook his head.

“Don’t call me that, ugh,” he complained, “Just Han or Solo will do.”

Finn shot Poe a worried look, and the teen shook his head with a smile to reassure him.

“Mr. Han,” Rey continued, and the man—Han?—scowled, before throwing his arms up in defeat. “What’s wong with Poe?” Her voice was firm, and dead serious, and Poe would have been able to take her seriously had her words not sounded like she was struggling with her r’s. He gave her a hug and a peck on her cheek, but she shook her head firmly. “Nothing wong with you, Poe, wight?”

“No—he’s a good pilot. Probably one of the best,” Han sighed, peering at him as BB-8 interjected with something Poe vaguely translated as ‘he is, and you don’t get to write the rules’. “But he shouldn’t be. He’s too young.”

“But Poe got to carry a blaster an’ things!” Finn defended.

Now even the Wookiee looked distressed.

Poe took this opportunity to step in.

“Um, excuse me, where am I and what happened?”

Mother told him, after all, manners worked best.

Han regarded him for a moment and sighed.

“You’re on the Millennium Falcon, and I’m the captain, Han Solo. Chewbacca—Chewie here, he’s my first mate.” He gestured at the Wookiee, who was now pulling Rey into his arms when he saw her falling asleep in Poe’s, finally able to rest after being so scared and so worried for so long. Finn curled up in Poe’s arms, taking up space Rey left, as Han continued. “We picked your ship up right before it shot out of Hyperspace to crash into Yavin 4.”

Hearing his home planet made him miss home, and heartache hit him _hard_. He’d been trying to get Finn and Rey back to his home planet, seeing as neither of them had theirs. He promised them he’d show them all the green they could ever see, that they would sleep under that Force-sensitive tree his parents had planted. That they would never have to look for a new home again; because he would give them his.

But his parents were dead, and they were on another ship, headed for who-knows where.

“Thought it had something interesting on board, and, well. I guess I was right.” Han finished off, sighing.

Chewbacca roared something, and Han waved his hand at him dismissively.

“Oh, shut up, Chewie.” He drawled, before turning back to look at Poe. “So, tell me, kid, how the hell did you get that TIE fighter?”

Poe looked at the sleeping children, and sighed.

“I don’t think you’d believe me if I told you.”

There was a twinkle in Han’s eye when he replied, “Try me.”

Poe hesitated, but seeing as Finn and Rey were asleep…

* * *

By the time Poe was finished, Han had his head in his hands and Chewbacca was rubbing circles into his back. He hadn’t realised he’d started crying until the Wookiee thumbed his tears away. BB-8 let out a series of beeps that told him it was worried for him too, and Poe only felt his tears fall faster.

“S-sorry,” he apologised, cheeks burning with embarrassment as he wiped at his eyes roughly with his hands. In his lap Finn stirred, but didn’t wake. Rey was fast asleep in the warmth of Chewbacca’s fur. “I know I shouldn’t—”

“Hey. Kid.” Han interrupted him, and Poe shut himself up quickly. Han gripped his shoulders in a warm, firm hold, but it didn’t hurt. If anything, it grounded him, and Poe was quietly grateful for it. “Don’t beat yourself up over it. The kids are okay. You’re okay. You did what you had to, and you made it. That’s what matters.”

Chewbacca growled something, and Han smacked his first mate lightly in the arm, careful not to wake the little girl in his arms as BB-8 sounded like it was giggling.

“I am _not_ , Chewie.” He sounded flustered.

“What’d he say?” Poe asked, but Han shook his head.

“Nothing important.” He replied, too quickly for him to like, too quickly to tell Poe that it wasn’t at all bad. “You got a home to go to?”

Poe shook his head slowly. “Parents are gone. The war.” He simply said, and the understanding was clear alongside the sympathy in Han’s eyes.

“Damn.” He said instead. “Kid, you’ve got a pretty bad life.”

At that, Poe cracked a smile, and Han ruffled his hair.

“Tell you what, kid. I know just the place you all could stay.”

Poe’s eyes widened. “Wow, really?”

Han grinned at him crookedly.

“Only if you can show me you really _can_ fly _anything_.” He replied, but he was already chuckling, getting up from his seat to see Poe bouncing in place excitedly, nodding. “What’ve you got under your belt, kid?”

“I can fly an X-wing!” he proudly declared, “Made a run of 5 parsecs long, from back at home on Yavin 4 to the next planet, and back. Alone!”

Han smiled a little at that, but Poe didn’t know what his smile meant.

“So you were trying to get home, huh?”

Poe sobered up at that, and shook his head. “It was just instinctual.” He replied, “I jumped the ship right into Hyperdrive before we hit the atmosphere without thinking, and I’d set the coordinates for Yavin 4. I was just… so used to doing that.”

Han ruffled his hair again, solemnly this time, and sat back down to peer into Poe’s eyes.

“Kid.”

“Han Solo.”

The man blinked for a moment, and he laughed. “You’re playing safe, aren’t you?” he asked, but shook his head fondly, kicking at BB-8 lightly when it threatened to shock him for laughing at Poe. “Well. Since your parents are gone—sorry, kid—” Poe replied with a muffled ‘s’okay’ at his quick apology, “I don’t think you’ll last very long alone by yourselves, even if that _was_ your home. I know someone who can take care of you three.”

“Um,” Poe tried to say, but Han continued.

“And, since you three were on Starkiller, it means the Empire wants you. They might’ve traced the TIE to Yavin 4 already, so you’d be dead, probably, and Rey and Finn here would end up right back where you started.”

At that Poe’s gut sank, and his shoulders slumped. BB-8 beeped soothingly, and then turned to antagonize Han. Poe shook his head, leaning down to hold BB-8’s head to calm it down.

“You’re right.” He sighed.

Han gave him a crooked smile. “That’s where my friends come in. They’ll keep you safe.” He assured him. “They’re in Q’Dar, they’ll know what to do.”

Poe paused. “… Q’Dar?” he echoed, “They’re with the Alliance?”

Han winked at him. “They _are_ the Alliance. Luke and Leia Skywalker. I’m willing to bet they’ll take you three in. ‘Specially _that_ one,” he gestured at the sleeping Rey, “Seeing as she’s Force-sensitive. She’ll need someone to help her with that.”

Poe’s eyes had stars in them. “ _Luke Skywalker_? The _Jedi_?”

Han laughed, barking but not like Chewbacca’s growls, and the Wookiee laughed as well, mostly _at_ Han rather than _with_ him.

“The kid really gets around, doesn’t he?” Han asked Chewbacca, and he was answered by an amused set of growls. “Oh, shut up, Chewie, don’t bring the past up here.”

Poe didn’t understand what he meant by that, but his mind was running on overdrive. He was going to _meet Luke Skywalker_. Rey would be running all over the walls and the ceiling, probably, if she’d heard the news. This was _incredible_.

A new home, meeting a legend. This was so exciting.

“So. You up for it, kid?” Han asked, grinning. “Chewie likes your friends a lot, so you don’t have to worry about watching over them for now, he’s got that covered. I’m going to need a co-pilot to get to get to Q’Dar, though.”

“You’ve got him,” Poe declared, and for the first time in ages, he felt safe. So very, _truly_ safe.

The Millennium Falcon. Han Solo. Q’Dar, and the Skywalkers. This was a dream come true.

Han grinned at that.

“I like that attitude, kid.” He nodded, gesturing at Finn sleeping in his lap. “You can leave Finn with Chewie, and go follow me into the cockpit. We’re flying there right now, and fast, before the Empire goes after us.”

Poe nodded, and carefully got up, tucking Finn into the bed he’d been lying in alongside Rey, and Chewbacca gave him an encouraging growl, ushering him to follow after Han. Poe gave him a hurried ‘thank you so much’ and a shaky smile, before jogging away towards the cockpit, BB-8 at his heels.

He quickly plopped down on the co-pilot seat next to Han, practically vibrating with excitement, as the man smiled slightly at him.

“Alright, kid, anyone teach you how to fly a Corellian YT-1300?”

“Yeah,” Poe replied, bouncing in his seat as he looked over the controls. “My mom, she taught me how to fly.”

“Really, now?” Han asked, smirking as he leant back in his seat. “Alright, show me what you got.”

Poe’s smile was huge as his hands wrapped around the joysticks.

“Can, I, really?”

“Yeah, why not.”

The teen grinned wide, and the Millennium Falcon lurched forward, in time with the shocked yell of an ex-smuggler, and the delighted laughter of the youngest X-Wing pilot the Alliance would ever have the fortune to meet.

Left to hold up Rey and Finn so they wouldn’t fall and wake up and laughing at BB-8’s shocked screeching in the hallway, Chewbacca mused at Han’s softness towards children.

Oh, he’d always been nice to them, he thought. He could act all tough and such all the time, but good old Chewbacca always knew Han had that heart of gold in him.

Hell, there was probably a golden _hand_ around it too, but Chewbacca wasn’t one to continuously dwell on Han Solo’s long-standing “problem” in the form of a short, sandy blond, blue-eyed, one-handed Jedi. The gossip and intrigue was fun, but the awkward moments—not so much.

Still. It was always nice to see Han so kind like this. Even if it _did_ send everything in the Falcon crashing to the side for it.


	3. A New Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Organa, son of General Leia Organa, son of no man, soon found himself three new siblings. All of which he now considers his younger ones.
> 
> (Except maybe the tall pilot teen. He can't quite reach his height just yet.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh, this one's particularly long.
> 
> (wait till you see the next one oh my god)
> 
> anyway so canon's really messy at this point: kes and shara dameron are both dead, yavin 4 is still barely populated, and probably really desolate now since everyone evac'd when the Empire arrived. the base is empty, and all, but hte force tree is still there, but it's safe... for the time being.
> 
> the dameron home is really far off-base. poe grew up to lullabies of the dull echo of xwing flights, and the melody of a-wings threading with y-wings in the sky, watching them from the windows of home, from under the Force-sensitive tree. times were better then.
> 
> finn still was in the stormpooper program, and he actually still has Empire jazz wired into his brain. this bites them all in the ass later on. yes, he's a walking time bomb. no, no one dies. don't worry your pretty little heads.
> 
> rey was taken by the Empire because she was ridiculously powerful in the Force. no, for plot purposes, she's not a Skywalker, if ever it comes to that in the movie. whatever. i don't.... really..... subscribe to that hc? it's more like a 50-50 thing for me really.
> 
> and..... ben (wen). he's leia's son, but he's not han's son. leia wanted a son, but not a husband. han volunteered to donate some genes to get a kid going and he's more of an uncle than a father to him. (don't tell han, but ben loves uncle luke better. only because uncle luke is nice to him and doesn't make mommy cry at night.)
> 
> anyway this is getting long but so is the chapter. 2942 words! dear lord. pls enjoy uu

Poe landed them in a surprisingly smooth descent for someone who’d just been handed a YT-1300 to control just a short while ago. The kid was right—he _could_ fly _anything_ , if he’d put his mind to it. He really _was_ Shara Bey’s son. Thinking about it made something like fatherly pride rush through him.

But first—what was at hand. Han didn’t know who he wanted to run into the moment they landed.

Seeing Leia again would probably get him killed.

Seeing _Luke_ again would, well. That would be awkward.

Leia sounded like the better option.

In the end, he got the strangest of the lot, as he descended the ramp with surprisingly steady knees.

He came to a stop halfway to gape at the little boy standing at the end of the ramp.

“Ben?”

“It’s _Wen_ ,” the boy corrected him, petulant, and Han resisted the urge to laugh, stifling the snicker that threatened to bubble out of him with a cough. Ben’s face coloured pink, and he tried to frown hard at him, but it came out looking like a pout, and, alright, Han didn’t have a heart made of stone. Especially when half his genes made this kid.

“Didn’t expect to see you here.” He warmly said, approaching him to pick him up with ease and ignoring the way the boy huffed indignantly, squirming in his arms as he planted a kiss on his cheek. “Can’t say that I’m not glad to see you though. Could have been worse.”

“Worse like _me_ , maybe?” Leia’s voice cut in, and Han knew the moment, however brief, had been nice. Still, he had Ben Organa in his arms and Leia loved her son just as much as Ben loved her, no matter how hard he denied it. He looked up from the squirming Ben to look at her. The Princess—no, _General_ —had her arms akimbo, glaring him down as he put Ben down to let him run to his mother. He clung onto her leg, glowering at Han as best as he could. He gave her a tiny wave, almost ashamedly, but then Leia smiled, shaking her head fondly before beckoning him over with a sigh.

“Hey.” He greeted her simply, and she sighed deeply.

“Luke is still here, you realise that, right?”

Han sighed, shaking his head. “I’ve only just said hello and we’re already talking about Luke.” He complained.

“Unca Wuke said he fewt you coming.”

Han looked down at him, an impish grin on his face, when Leia cut him off.

“Don’t you dare, Solo. Not my son.”

Han decided a dirty joke directed at a 6-year-old who wouldn’t get it was not worth the Organa Wrath.

“Ben, don’t you have someone else to annoy now?” Han opted to say, and the little boy looked indignant for a moment, and suddenly his attention turned to the people coming up behind Han. The man turned to see Chewbacca, with the three children and Astromech droid following after him, heading down the ramp to come to a stop behind them. “Hey, kids.”

Leia’s eyes were wide. “What’s this?” she demanded, “Why are you carrying _children_ on board the Falcon?”

Han looked around uneasily, and leaned closer to her.

“Let’s take this inside, okay?” he asked, and she only blinked at him, as he gestured at the eldest-looking child, barely halfway through his teenaged years, and Leia raised an eyebrow at him. “It’s _them_. The topic’s a little… _sensitive_.”

Leia’s brow knotted together. Han didn’t know if she got what he tried to say.

“This way,” she curtly told him, gesturing for him to follow after her, and he nodded.

“Chewie, get the Falcon looked over. We gotta make sure it’s not tagged.” He said, “Poe. You two.” The three children jumped slightly, and Ben looked over at them with mild interest. “Follow after me. Try not to lag behind too much.”

Poe quickly took Finn and Rey’s hands with practised ease, and hurried after Han and Leia, pulling the two younger children along with him, BB-8 at their heels. Leia had her hand around Ben’s, but he kept turning to look at them curiously.

Han noticed this as they walked, and he laughed a little.

“If you want playmates, Ben, you’re gonna have to wait.” He ruffled Ben’s hair, earning him a yell of protest, but even Leia was giggling a little.

“Go on, Ben, go talk to them if you want,” she told him kindly, letting him go, and almost immediately Ben darted to where the three were, making Leia and Han laugh. They sobered up quickly, though, and Leia scooted closer to her old friend. “Han, I can feel the Force in the little girl.” She told him quietly, and he groaned.

“That’s what I was worried about.” He grumbled. “Poe—the teenager—told me she took out a squadron of Stormtroopers with the Force. Leia, she’s strong. Untrained, but strong.”

Leia gave him a crooked smirk. “I thought you didn’t believe in the Force.”

“Oh, shut up, Leia,” he rolled his eyes but his words held no venom in them. “I want to leave them with you and Luke; Rey is going to need help with that, and Poe is a pretty good pilot. Finn here needs a new home.”

Leia cast a glance at the children, who were now talking to her son with wide eyes as Poe watched over them with a look not unlike a big brother, and she sighed.

“They’ve been through a lot, I can tell.” She said, looping her arm around Han’s, more out of habit than anything, and he let her lean on him as they walked. “I’m sure Luke will love having more kids around.”

“How’s the Jedi training school?”

“Luke decided to put it off until the war was over.” Leia replied. “But we’ve had a graduate not too long before you came back.”

Han blinked. “But I thought you said—”

Leia snorted, pulling away to pull aside her jacket to show him a Lightsaber tucked into a holster on her belt.

“You’re looking at her.”

Han gaped at her. “No way.”

“What can I say?” She grinned, “Luke is a good teacher, and I’m a brilliant student.”

“The two of you are twins.” Han deadpanned.

“Well, that just means we both got it somewhere.” She winked at him. “This way, to my office. We can talk privately here.”

They walked into a building, and turned into a corridor heading straight towards a single door. Leia stepped inside and sat down behind the large table in the middle of the room, Han following after her to head straight for the whiskey near her desk (earning him an eye roll from her) and the children all filed in after them, suddenly quiet. Even Ben, having visited his mother in the office countless times, was quiet, sensing the sudden tension in the room.

The four of them sat down on the couch at the far wall, awkward and quiet, and BB-8 remained quiet as well, rolling to a stop by Poe’s feet.

“Alright, Han.” Leia said, after letting him down a single shot he poured himself. “Talk to me.”

“Chewie and I found these kids aboard a TIE fighter about to crash into Yavin 4 straight outta Hyperspace. Poe was flying it.” He nodded at the boy in question, and the teen lowered his head, blushing. “They’d just escaped Starkiller,” at that Leia’s eyes widened and Han nodded gravely. “And somehow this kid knew to hit Hyperspace to get past the shields that were up.”

Poe’s eyes widened at that. He had no idea.

Rey and Finn both looked proud of him, though, and BB-8 beeped its agreement.

“Why were you three on that base?” Leia asked, her tone carefully soft, but urgent, and the children looked at each other uneasily.

“I was taken prisoner along with my mom and dad,” Poe said to break the ice, reassuring Finn and Rey by squeezing their hands. “They were with the Alliance, and…” He choked up, and Leia quickly got up to pull him into a hug. “I’m sorry, ma’am.” He said on reflex, and both Finn and Rey hugged whatever they could of him too. He even felt Ben’s small hand on his back. “My mom tried flying us to escape but we got caught. My dad had already been dead then, and my mom, she left me BB-8, before we got separated.”

“What’s your name, young man?” Leia asked softly.

“Poe Dameron, ma’am.”

Han shot a look at Leia, wordlessly confirming the shock settling over her face.

“Your parents… they were…”

Poe’s hands balled into fists. “They were both in the Alliance, ma’am. We lived on Yavin 4.”

“It’s them, Leia. Shara, and Kes.” Han told her. “The base on Yavin’s gone, most likely. They were being chased by the Empire and they’d been traced to Yavin 4.”

Leia bit her lip. “The tree,” she began, and Poe knew what she was talking about.

“The Force-sensitive tree, ma’am?” Poe asked her, and she turned to look at him. He unconsciously hugged Rey and Finn close to himself, nervous. “My parents planted it near home. It’s pretty far away from the base, but I don’t know if—”

Leia was already at the console at her desk. “Admiral Ackbar?”

“ _General._ ”

“Send some fighters to Yavin 4. We have to make sure the tree is safe. It’s near the Dameron home.”

“ _Understood, General._ ”

“And hurry. The Empire is already there.”

She hung up, sighing heavily, looking apologetically at Poe. “I’m so sorry about your parents, my dear boy.”

Poe deflated and nodded. “It was something they were always ready for. I’m just not sure if I am.”

Leia looked at him sympathetically, before approaching them again to caress Rey and Finn’s faces gently. “And how about you two?” She asked, softly.

“I…” Finn looked to Poe, who only nodded at him. “I was training.”

“Training?” She blinked.

“I was gonna be a Stormtrooper.” Finn hesitated, and added, “Ma’am.” as an afterthought.

Leia’s look of horror was one Poe wanted to forget, and Finn’s hand bunched in his jacket, the boy worried if he’d upset the woman. “Oh, my makers, you poor boy.”

“I dunno what I was thew fow.” Rey spoke up, not wanting to be left behind, “I met Finn thew thow. They locked us up wiff Poe.”

Leia looked at the little girl, and sighed sadly, before hugging the three of them.

“Oh, I’m glad you’re all safe from that place now.” She told them, pulling back with each of her hands on Rey and Finn’s cheeks. “You three can stay here, where you’ll be safe.”

“Does that mean they’w staying, mom?” Ben asked from where he’d been sitting next to Rey, and Leia turned to smile at her son.

“They sure are. I’m not letting these children leave now, they’re going to need a home, and a new friend.” She gently stroked Ben’s curling dark hair. “Will you be there for them, Ben?”

Ben stared at her, wide-eyed, and then at the three looking at him worriedly and he nodded, his face serious. “I wiw. I’m your big bwothew now, aww of you!”

“I’m pretty sure, if anything, the only big brother you’ll be is Rey’s,” Han muttered to himself where he stood, and Leia simply pinched his side.

“Even me?” Poe asked, smiling slightly, and Ben gave him an uneasy look.

“... Okay, maybe not you.” He replied, and the teen laughed, pulling Ben into a hug. The boy usually protested affection (unless it was his mother) but he stayed still for this, and soon both Rey and Finn crowded him in a hug, and that’s when he started squirming.

“Well, looks like my job here’s over,” Han declared, and almost immediately Poe turned to look at him, a protest ready on his lips. “Save it, kid, you don’t need me around. You’ve got these other kids to take care of, and ‘sides, you already know how to fly.”

“But Han—”

The door slid open with a hiss.

“Leia,” a young man at the door said, slightly breathless and mild like a desert zephyr, “There’s a disturbance in the Force.”

Poe realised that the man standing in the doorway was none other than Luke Skywalker, the Jedi that had saved his kind from extinction.

He raised his hands to lower the hood he was wearing, sandy blond hair messy from being under the hood. His hand was bionic, with gold slivers peering from under the black gloves he wore, and Poe started counting down the seconds, two… one…

“Wuke Skywalkew?” Rey’s voice was absolutely _delighted_. She wriggled out from under Poe’s arms to rush towards the Jedi, who simply smiled at her, clearly already expecting it, and let her hug his leg. “Wuke Skywalkew!”

“It looks like I’m interrupting something?” Luke smiled, but he looked like he knew, and Leia chuckled, shaking her head and approaching him to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Luke,” she said, “Han’s back.”

The ex-smuggler in question was trying to appear unnoticeable in the corner of Leia’s office, hiding his face faux-casually with the shot of whiskey he had, and when Luke’s eyes landed on him, they softened, quietly sad, and Leia always hated seeing that expression on her brother’s face. Han froze completely.

“I know.” He simply said, before turning back to his sister. “Did you feel it, Leia? They’re on the move again.”

She grit her teeth. “Yeah, I do. First Palpatine, and now Snoke. They’ll never seem to stop.”

“We have to move fast,” Luke told her, “They’re looking for a child—a little girl, strong in the Force, someone young, someone like—”

“Someone like her?” Han interrupted, and Luke paused again to look at him. He shrugged, ignoring the tension between them, to gesture at the little girl clinging to Luke’s leg. “I’m surprised you didn’t feel her on the way here.”

Luke looked down at Rey, who was smiling at him brightly, and he knelt down to look her in the eye.

“What’s your name, little girl?” He asked, and _yes_ —there it was. The Force was overwhelmingly potent in her.

“Wey.” She told him proudly. “Am I gonna be a Jedi wike you?”

Leia peered at her brother, and bit back a snicker.

“Luke, are you crying?” She asked.

“Am not.” He replied quickly, patting little Rey’s head as he stood up, hand darting up to cover his mouth as it broke out into a goofy grin.

“She’s adorable, isn’t she?” Han grinned at them, and, _oh._ It was nice to see Luke like this again. Trying to hide his smile like he wasn’t the Jedi people revered as a legend, looking so much younger again. It reminded Han of the shy farm boy he met before his entanglement with the war started.

“She is, yes.” Luke answered honestly, and their eyes finally met again. Han didn’t even bother fighting the grin that crossed his face. It didn’t take a truth serum or a Jedi mind trick to get him to confess he’d missed him. He’d missed both of the Skywalker twins. Luke returned it with a curt smile, political and clinical, and at that Han’s expression fell in time with Luke turning back to look at Rey. “And yes—you are. I’m going to train you, along with Ben over there.”

Ben looked pleased with himself, jumping off the sofa to run up to them. “I’ve aweady stawted twaining.” He boasted, and Rey puffed her cheeks out.

“Tha’s not faiw!”

“Luke, you’re already training Ben?” Leia was scandalised, and the blond looked at her, sheepish.

“I’m sorry, he just insisted, and you know I can’t make Ben cry…”

Leia let out an exasperated sigh. “Just… don’t hurt him, Luke.”

“I won’t.” He replied mildly, taking Rey and Ben’s hands. “Come on then, you two. And you two, too.” He looked up to smile at Poe and Finn, and the teen quickly got up, Finn in tow and BB-8 rolling right after them to head to Luke. “I’m going to show you to your new home. Leia’s a very busy woman,”

“So are _you,_ Luke,” Leia interjected, but he continued nonetheless, smiling knowingly.

“So it’ll just be me taking you there.”

“Can Han come?” Poe asked, and Luke looked at the teen with an unreadable expression. Poe flushed, and averted his gaze from the Jedi in embarrassment. “It’s just that… he might suddenly leave and I haven’t had the chance to say goodbye yet and…” He trailed off, embarrassed to confess his separation anxiety, but he was saved by Han’s exasperated sigh.

“Yeah, I’ll come along. Haven’t got anything better to do while Chewie gets the Falcon clean.” He said, and Luke smiled at him.

“You could never say no when it came to children,” he gently said, and Han gave him a crooked grin.

“Don’t push it, kid.”

“Hm.” Luke simply replied sedately, turning to walk out of Leia’s office with Rey and Ben beside him. “Come along now, children.”

“Unca Wuke,” Ben said as they began to walk out, “When wiw I get my wightsabew?”

“When you’re old enough.” Was the simple, Kenobi-like answer Luke always gave him, and as Han brought up the rear of their little group out the door, it slid shut behind him with a hiss.

Left alone in her office, Leia sighed and shook her head.

“Oh, Han.” She sighed exasperatedly to no one. “Just sort this out already, and bring my brother back to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REALLY REALLY LOVE WEY AND BEN (wen)'S VERBAL TICS THEY'RE SO CUTE UGHGHGHHGHG


End file.
